


Garden

by MusicReject



Series: Song Verse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a sweetie, Alex loves John very much, Angst, Fluff, I had more ideas for this but I couldn't organize them in a way that would make sense, John is Tired, John's really sad, Kind of angst actually, Kind of fluff kind of angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, and needs a hug, and very sad, but read with caution if that can affect you, well it's mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicReject/pseuds/MusicReject
Summary: And you think my bruised knees are sort of prettyAnd I think your tired eyes are kind of niceAnd when I first met you, there was a gardenGrowing from a black hole in my mind





	1. When I first Met You

It was late spring, the last few days before temporary freedom; unless you were one of the lucky ones who graduated. John sat in the corner of a party he doesn’t remember why he attended, nursing a warm bottle of beer. He was looking down and picking at the peeling label when he saw a worn down pair of sneakers out of the corner of his eye. 

“Who’re you praying to?” The voice, which John assumed belonged to the owner of the sneakers, spoke up from his right. 

“Who says I’m praying?” John responds, looking up from the flat beer. 

The man smiles at him, tired eyes flickering with something, “Is anybody answering you?”

The corner of John’s mouth twitches from the ghost of a smile, “Well, there seems to be an angel standing in front of me.” 

“I wouldn’t say angel but… would you mind if I joined you?” He responds, gesturing to the spot beside John. 

John shrugs in response, “Be my guest.” 

So the man sits next to him, holding a nearly empty cup, “I’m Alexander.” 

“John,” he says, raising his beer in greeting.

Alexander taps his cup against the bottle, “nice to meet you John.” 

“Likewise.” 

The pair sits in silence for a minute before a conversation slowly starts. Starting with the bruises on John’s knuckles, “I think they’re pretty,” Alexander tells him when John explains what happened.

“You think my bruised knuckles are sort of pretty?” He asks in surprise. 

Alex nods immediately, “You’re passionate and are willing to fight for your beliefs. For people who can’t fight for themselves.” 

“Well… I think you’re tired eyes are kind of nice,” John says, ghosting a finger over the dark rings under Alexander’s eyes. His eyes close for a second, longing for John’s touch before he leans back and smiles, “What can I say? Exhaustion makes people attractive.”

John laughs at that, “Have you tried sleeping?” 

“Why sleep when I can talk to you?” 

John blushes slightly, “Do you want to get out of here? We don’t have to do anything but it’s stuffy in here and I’d like to keep talking to you.” 

Alexander smiles, stands up, and offers his hand to John, “Then let’s head out.” 

They leave the party, their in sync footsteps being the only sound as they walk down the street. 

John nudges Alexander’s shoulder, “So, Alexander. What brought you to the party?” 

Alex smiles at him, a soft thing that relaxes John instantly, “My roommate locked me out so he could spend time with his girlfriend and wouldn’t let me back in for anything. One of my friends mentioned this party so… I went. I normally don’t go but I guess things change.”

John nodded, “Well I’m glad things changed.” 

“You know, John. I have so much work to do but… I really wouldn’t mind if we didn’t go anywhere because… I’ve got you now. So, if you want, we can walk for a while,” Alexander said, shoving his hands in his pockets, nerves making his actions stiff. 

John gently tugged on Alexander’s arm until Alex relented and pulled his arm out of his pocket, John slid his hand into Alexander’s and smiled, “I’d be happy to walk with you for as long as you want.” 

They walked together and each soft spoken word from Alexander planted a flower in John’s mind.


	2. I've Got You

Weeks passed as the pair grew closer to each other. Then one night, at 2 in the morning, there was a knock at Alexander’s door. 

“John?” He asked in surprise when he answered the door. 

“Hey, Alex.” He whispered, “Sorry to interrupt. Is your roommate here?”

Alexander ushered John inside the dorm room, “You’re not interrupting anything,” he quickly saved the work on his laptop and sat in on the desk, pushing John onto his bed, “my roommate’s not here either. I think he’s with his girlfriend.” 

John nodded, sat a bag down on the floor, and kicked off his shoes, “I’m sorry for showing up out of the blue like this.” 

Alexander shook his head and sat down next to John, “Don’t apologize. I wasn’t keeping track of time anyway.” He placed his hand on John’s arm and jumped away, “Fuck, you’re freezing!” He reached down for the blanket he tossed on the floor that morning and wrapped it around John’s shoulders, “are you okay?” 

John shrugged, seemingly not fully present, “What are we coming to?” 

“What?” Alexander asked him, not understanding the question. 

John shook his head, “Do you have a lighter?” 

“A… a lighter? John, what’s going on?” Alex froze for a minute, suddenly catching the smell of cigarettes coming from the man sitting next to him, “have you been smoking?” 

“No.” John reached into his coat pocket and pulled a carton out, “well, yes. I bought them not even an hour ago. I read online that they help with nerves.” 

“They also kill you,” Alexander told him, gently taking them from him and tossing them onto his desk. 

“I hope so,” John said simply, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. 

“John,” Alex said, pulling the shaking boy closer to him, “normally I’m the one risking my life. What’s gotten into you? Did something happen?”

“If I tell you, do you promise not to hate me?” 

Alexander looked at him in worry and confusion, “I could never hate you.” 

John took a deep breath, “I really like you. I don’t mind if we take our time. I mean, I have a couple bottles of your favorite beer,” he gestures to the bag at his feet, “and I’ve got you but not the way I want to have you. I’ve had you the last few weeks but not the way that I would like to have you. I’m so sick, Alex. I’m so tired and you’ve put flowers in my mind and I’m so thankful for that.” His words bordered on senseless and he was speaking quickly, trying to get everything out at once. Somewhat hoping that maybe Alexander wouldn’t catch all of it, “But I don’t know if it’s enough. I love your tired eyes and I love how you write and I love everything you’ve got.” 

Alexander pulled John closer to him and rubbed his arms, hoping to warm him up, “John-”

“I get it if you don’t feel the same way. I don’t blame you but just from the moment I first met you, I liked you. You’re a wildfire, Alex and I’m so cold all the time.” 

“John-” 

“You’re so beautiful, Alex. You’re something special and I’m so tired. I want to be special to you and you’re so important to me,” John went silent for a moment before he struggled out of Alex’s arms and got up, “I should go.” 

Alexander caught John’s wrist, “John.” He stood up and pulled John into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him, “You’re everything to me.” He pulled away so he could look John in the eyes, “When I first met you, I finally found air.” He gently placed a hand of John’s cheek, thumb stroking away a tear, “Can I kiss you?” 

At John’s nod, Alex slowly leaned in, giving time for John to pull away. When he didn’t, their lips met gently. John melting into him and Alex pulling him closer, “I’ve got you,” Alexander whispers against John’s lips as they back up to his bed. 

 

When they fall back onto Alexander’s bed, their lips finally separate as they get comfortable on Alexander’s barely used bed. John laying on Alex’s chest and their legs tangled together, Alexander gently runs a hand through John’s curls when he feels tears dampen his shirt. 

“Are you okay?” He asks John, pulling the blanket over them. 

“I’m tired,” John replies simply

Alexander nods and presses a kiss to the top of John’s head, “Rest, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

As John dozes off, the last thing he hears before sleep takes him is Alex whispering, “I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I'd like to apologize for this. I had so many ideas for this but I genuinely couldn't organize them in a way that would make sense. I had plans on making this far more angst filled than it winded up being. Anyway, please request a song if you have one you'd like to see! You can even tell me if there's a general plot you want it to follow. I hope you all have a great day/night! :D


End file.
